


Good Luck

by charmed_seconds



Series: Blissful Harmony [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even all-star Qudditich player Harry Potter could use some good luck, and a helpful spell, from his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck

Harry tightened the leather gloves on his hands, a deep exhale escaping his lips. “Harry?”

                Turning, Harry smiled at Hermione, the bushy hair girl looking slightly out of place within the Quidditch changing room. “You do realize that this is the men’s changing room right?”

                Hermione blushed, “Well, you’re the only one here…”

                Harry chuckled and walked over to her, “And why are you here?”

                Lifting her wand, Hermione lightly tapped Harry’s glasses and murmured a spell, “It’s supposed to rain today, I wanted to make sure you could see.”

                Harry smiled and pecked his girlfriend’s lips, “What would I do without you?”

                “Crash into the ground because you can’t see out of your glasses?”

                Mock glaring at the smirking girl, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her forward, “Ha. Ha. You’re so funny.”

                “I know,” replied Hermione, leaning up on her tip toes, she kissed Harry deeply, “Good luck out there Harry.”

                Harry smiled, “Thanks love.”


End file.
